Pandora Sommercamp
by X-Breakgirl
Summary: Charas from different Anime visit a Camp.
1. Chapter 1

"Sind wir bald da?" Oz rutscht unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum. "Wie weit ist es denn noch bis zu dem Camp, Ojii-san?"

"Wir müssten es eigentlich gleich sehen können", meint Oscar vergnügt. "Du freust dich ja wirklich sehr auf deinen Aufenthalt dort."

"Na, aber sicher. Das wird sicher großartig", strahlt Oz.

Vor ihnen liegt eine enge Kurve, weshalb Oscar das Tempo verringert.

Der Fahrer des Wagens hinter ihnen reagiert darauf mit einem wütenden Hupen.

"Was hat der denn für ein Problem?" Oz dreht den Kopf, schaut zur Rückscheibe. "Will der, dass wir einen Unfall bauen?"

"Reg dich nicht auf, Oz."

Kaum haben sie die Kurve hinter sich gelassen, setzt der andere Wagen zum Überholen an. Als er an ihnen vorbeifährt, sieht Oz in dem Fenster hinter dem des Fahrers einen etwas älteren Jungen, mit schwarzen Haaren und goldenen Augen. Für eine Minute treffen sich ihre Blicke.

"Sieh doch mal." Oscar dreht das Fenster auf seiner Seite herunter. Durch die Bäume kann man das Wasser des Sees in der Sonne glitzern sehen. "In der Beschreibung stand ja, dass das Camp an einem See liegt. Das muss er sein."

Einige Meter weiter öffnet sich der Wald, gibt den Blick auf das Camp-Gelände frei.

Alice betrachtet gelangweilt die anderen Neuankömmlinge. "Warum sollte ich bloß hierher kommen? Als ob es mich interessiert, an diesen albernen Spielen mitzumachen."

Sie kickt wütend einen Stein, der vor ihr liegt. Er fliegt ein Stück und prallt gegen das Bein eines Jungen, der gerade aus einem Wagen steigt. Der Junge hat hellbraune Haare und hellblaue Augen, aus denen er ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwirft.

"Was ist?", faucht Alice. "Schau mich gefälligst nicht so blöd an!"

Der Braunhaarige verengt wütend seine Augen und macht einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Ein anderer Junge mit zotteligen schwarzen Haaren und einer großen runden Brille hält ihn am Arm fest und sagt etwas zu ihm.

Alice schnaubt verächtlich und wendet sich ab, stapft auf den Waldrand zu. Sie ist beinahe bei den ersten Bäumen angekommen, als sie jemanden lachen hört.

Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt sieht sie einen Jungen mit blonden Haaren. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu ihr an einem Wagen, spricht mit dem älteren, ebenfalls blonden Mann auf dem Fahrersitz.

Gegen ihren Willen bleibt Alice stehen, als er erneut lacht und beobachtet ihn.

"Also, dann fahre ich mal wieder", verabschiedet sich Oscar und lässt den Motor an. "Genieß die Zeit, die du hier verbringen kannst."

"Ja, das werde ich bestimmt", antwortet Oz. "Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast." Er geht einige Schritte zurück, schaut seinem Onkel nach, wie er davonfährt. Als er sich umdreht, bemerkt er ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, dass ihn aus großen dunkelvioletten Augen anschaut.

"Wow, hier ist ja ganz schön was los." Fröhlich lachend steigt Minako aus dem Cabrio. "Und hier sind ja einige gutaussehende Typen. Der da hinten sieht wirklich klasse aus." Sie zeigt auf einen jungen Mann mit lockigen schwarzen Haaren. "Aber der Blonde neben ihm ist auch süß."

"Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen, Minako." Rei geht zum Kofferraum und öffnet ihn. "Los, helft mir mit dem Gepäck. Ich kann das alles nicht allein tragen."

"Ist ja gut." Minako geht zu ihr und nimmt eine Gepäcktasche heraus. "Warum bist du eigentlich so schlecht gelaunt? Wir sind doch hierher gekommen, um Spass zu haben."

"Nein, wir sind hierher gekommen, weil wir Usagi aufmuntern wollen", erwidert Rei.

"Das ist doch das, was ich gemeint habe." Minako schließt den Kofferraumdeckel.

"He, Kleine." Die Fahrerin, eine junge Frau mit kurzen sandfarbenen Haaren dreht sich zu Usagi um, die noch auf der Rückbank sitzt. "Willst du nicht auch langsam aussteigen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, mich von den beiden überreden zu lassen."

"Komm schon, Usagi." Minako lehnt mit verschränkten Armen auf einer Seite des Wagens. "Wir werden uns ganz sicher sehr gut amüsieren."

Fye und Break sind mit ihrem Gepäck auf dem Weg zu dem ihnen zugewiesenen Quartier. "Ich bin ja sehr neugierig, wer die anderen drei sind, die sich mit uns die Hütte teilen."

"Ach, wir werden uns sicher gut mit ihnen verstehen", meint Break. "So, da vorn ist die Nr.13."

Break öffnet die Tür. Das Innere der Hütte ist wohnlich eingerichtet, mit einem Teppich und einer gemütlichen Sitzecke mit drei Sesseln und einer Couch. Rechts ist die Tür zum Bad. Auf der linken Seite führt eine schmale Treppe nach oben, wo die Betten stehen.

"Gib mir deine Tasche, Break. Ich bringe unser Gepäck nach oben", bietet Fye an.

"Ja, in Ordnung."

Als Fye einige Minuten später wieder die Treppe herunterkommt, findet er Break ausgestreckt auf der Couch liegend. "Na, du hast es dir ja schön bequem gemacht"

"Wieso? Ich will hier nur auf unsere Mitbewohner warten." Kaum hat Break ausgesprochen, kommt Oz herein. "Hallo, seid ihr auch hier untergebracht? Ich bin Oz Bezarius."

"Ich bin Fye Flourite und das ist Xerxes Break", stellt Fye sich und seinen Freund vor.

"Na, dann sind wir ja jetzt vollzählig, was?" Hinter Oz sind zwei weitere Jungen eingetreten, einer mit braunen Haaren und der andere mit silbernen Haaren. "Wir sind Sora und Riku."


	2. Chapter 2

Shana nähert sich Hütte Nr. 3 und will die Tür öffnen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hört. Ein rothaariges Mädchen kommt angelaufen, bleibt neben ihr stehen. "Hey, bist du eine meiner Mitbewohnerinnen?"

"Ja, es scheint so." Shana lächelt schüchtern. "Ich heiße Shana."

"Kairi. Also, auf gutes Zusammenleben."

Als die beiden Mädchen eintreten, taucht über dem Treppengeländer der Kopf eines ebenfalls rothaarigen Mädchens auf. "Hallo, ich bin Hikaru. Es stört euch hoffentlich nicht, dass ich mir hier oben schon ein Bett ausgesucht habe?"

"Also ich habe eigentlich kein Problem damit", meint Kairi.

Shana schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich auch nicht."

"Okay." Hikaru kommt fröhlich die Treppe hinuntergesprungen. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Mädchen. Ich hoffe, sie ist auch so nett wie ihr beide."

In Hütte Nr. 7:

Minako wippt ungeduldig auf ihrem Bett. "Seid ihr bald fertig? Ich dachte, wir gehen mal los und sehen uns die Gegend an?"

Rei räumt ihre Kleidung in den Schrank. "Statt da nur rumzusitzen, solltest du deine Sachen auch auspacken."

"Ach, das kann ich doch später auch noch machen", erwidert Minako. "Es ist so heiß, lasst uns doch zum See gehen. Was meinst du, Usagi? Hättest du nicht auch Lust dazu?"

"Na ja, eigentlich schon."

"Okay, dann los." Minako springt auf, greift Usagis Hand und zieht sie mit sich die Treppe hinunter und nach draußen.

"Wartet." Rei folgt den beiden eilig. "Haltet ihr das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Gleich findet doch die offizielle Begrüßung statt."

"Erst um drei Uhr", antwortet Minako über die Schulter. "Jetzt ist gerade halb eins, wir haben also noch genug Zeit."

Elliot betrachtet stirnrunzelnd die Hütte Nr. 12 von außen. "Hier sollen wir wohnen?"

"Schau es dir doch erst einmal von innen an, Elliot." Leo hat die Tür geöffnet. "Ich finde, es ist ziemlich gemütlich eingerichtet."

"Lass uns auch reingehen, Nii-san." Vincent greift nach Gil´s Arm. "Ich freue mich so, dass wir einige Zeit hier zusammen verbringen können."

"Ja, das wird bestimmt ganz toll", mumelt Gil.

Leo ist bereits die Treppe hinaufgegangen, als die anderen eintreten. Elliot lässt seinen Blick über die Einrichtung wandern. "So schlimm, wie ich befürchtet habe, sieht es hier ja wirklich nicht aus."

"Ja, hier kann man es gut aushalten, nicht wahr?" Aido sitzt in dem Sessel, der mit der Lehne zu den anderen steht.

"Wer bist du?" Elliot runzelt erneut die Stirn. "Was hast du in unserem Quartier zu suchen?"

"Was soll denn die Frage? Natürlich wohne ich auch hier."

"Wie bitte?"

"Das scheint zu stimmen", ruft Leo von oben. "Hier stehen fünf Betten. Und hier sind auch Schränke, wo wir unser Gepäck verstauen können."

"Dann tun wir das doch." Vincent geht zur Treppe, setzt seinen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe.

"Einen Moment." Aido drängt sich an ihm vorbei und eilt nach oben. "Damit ihr Bescheid wisst, das ist meins." Er deutet auf das Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, direkt unter dem Fenster.

"Ist es nicht eigentlich egal, in welchem Bett man schläft?"

"Nein, ist es nicht! Es ist nicht egal! Absolut nicht!"

"Okay, wir haben es ja verstanden", seufzt Gil. "Kein Grund, sich deshalb so aufzuregen."

"Hey, Lily, Zidane." Ed trifft die beiden vor der Hütte, wo das Büro eingerichtet ist. "Ist ja super, dass ihr dieses Jahr auch wieder im Camp aushelft."

"Wir hatten keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun", meint Zidane. "Und du kennst ja Kaien, er kann ziemlich überzeugend sein."

"Was Zidane meint, wir freuen uns, dass wir wieder hier helfen können."

"Na dann, sollen wir mal reingehen?" Ed klöpft an und öffnet die Tür.

Kaien schaut auf, als sie eintreten. "Ah, schön, dass ihr da seid. Lily, du bist wieder für die erste Hilfe zuständig. Zidane und Ed, ihr beide kümmert euch um die Freizeit-Tätigkeiten. Und wegen der neuen Vorschriften werden dieses Jahr auch zwei Leute für die Sicherheit im Camp sorgen."

"Was ist mit dem komischen Kauz, der für die Küche zuständig ist? Wird er auch wieder kommen?"

"Ja, Tachibana ist auch wieder hier, Ed." Kaien schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf. "Kommt, die offizielle Begrüßung findet gleich statt. Vorher will ich euch noch eure neuen Kollegen vorstellen."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sitzt auf einem Steg am See, lässt ihre Beine im Wasser baumeln. "Es ist so angenehm ruhig hier." Zufrieden lässt sie sich zurückfallen und schließt die Augen, genießt die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Wie ist das Wasser? Bestimmt schön erfrischend, oder?"

Die Stimme über ihrem Kopf lässt sie zusammenzucken und die Augen wieder öffnen. Drei Mädchen haben den Steg betreten. Eine von ihnen, mit einer Schleife in ihren langen blonden Haaren, hat sich über sie gebeugt.

"Könnt ihr nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich wäre gern noch eine Weile allein."

"Du bist ganz schön unfreundlich", bemerkt das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren. "Warum bist du überhaupt in ein Camp gefahren, wenn du mit keinem hier etwas zu tun haben willst?"

"Na schön, wenn ihr nicht geht, tue ich das eben." Alice schnappt sich ihre Schuhe und steht auf. "Los, lass mich vorbei", sagt sie zu dem dritten, ebenfalls blonden Mädchen mit zwei Zöpfen.

"Entschuldige." Usagi geht einen Schritt zurück, übersieht aber, dass sie schon direkt an der Kante steht. Sie kippt langsam nach hinten, streckt haltsuchend ihre Hand aus und bekommt den Stoff von Alice´s Shirt zu fassen.

"He, was soll das!" Alice versucht, sich loszureißen, rutscht aber mit ihren nassen Füßen auf den glatten Holzplanken aus und stürzt ins Wasser. Usagi bleibt in der Schwebe hängen, Rei und Minako haben sie gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten können und ziehen sie zurück auf den Steg.

"So ein verdammter Mist!" Prustend taucht Alice wieder auf. "Ich bin total nass geworden! Das ist bloß deine Schuld!", faucht sie Usagi an.

"Hey! Mach Usagi nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn du so ungeschickt bist!", entgegnet Rei.

"Ich bin nicht ungeschickt! Wenn deine blöde Freundin sich nicht an mir festgekrallt hätte, wäre ich nicht im Wasser gelandet!"

"Du hast sie doch praktisch dazu gezwungen, dir Platz zu machen! Obwohl du doch genau gesehen haben musst, dass sie so dicht am Rand gestanden hat!"

"Rei, hör auf, dich mit ihr zu streiten." Usagi kniet sich hin, hält Alice ihre Hand hin. "Komm, ich werde dir raushelfen."

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!" Alice dreht sich um, beginnt wütend auf das Ufer zuzustapfen.

"Warte bitte", ruft Usagi ihr hinterher. "Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist."

"Warum entschuldigst du dich bei so einer?" Rei runzelt die Stirn. "Sie war doch total unfreundlich zu dir."

"Ja, schon, aber...Vielleicht ist sie ja eigentlich sehr nett?"

Alice ist immer noch am schimpfen, als sie die Tür zu ihrer Hütte öffnet. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf hinterlassen ihre mit Sand und Steinchen verschmierten Füße eine Dreckspur. Ebenso, als sie wieder hinuntergeht und durch den Wohnraum ins Bad.

Ihre durchnässten Klamotten wirft sie einfach auf die Fliesen. Nach einer Dusche zieht sie einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und eine rote ärmellose Bluse an.

Als sie die Tür öffnet, um nach draußen zu gehen, kommt Oz mit Sora und Riku vorbei. Er bleibt stehen, als er sie sieht. "Du bist das Mädchen, dass mich beobachtet hat, als ich angekommen bin."

Alice schaut ihn einen Moment schweigend an. "Dein lautes Lachen hat mich genervt", antwortet sie ihm schließlich.

"Sora." Riku packt ihn am Arm. "Lass uns schon mal vorgehen."

Sora schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich will sehen, was sich zwischen den beiden tut."

"Nein, du kommst mit. Wir stören die beiden jetzt nur. Und Kairi wartet sicher schon auf uns."

"Fye, ich bin fertig." Break kommt aus dem Bad. "Wir können jetzt gehen."

"Okay." Fye legt seinen Zeichenblock auf den Tisch und steht aus dem Sessel auf.

Als die beiden nach draußen gehen, verlässt auch Aido gerade die Hütte nebenan.

"Sieh mal, das ist wohl einer unserer Nachbarn. Sollen wir ihn mal begrüßen?" Break läuft gleich zu ihm. "Hallo, ich bin Xerxes Break und das ist mein Freund Fye Flourite."

"Mein Name ist Hanabusa Aido." Aido schaut irritiert auf die kleine Puppe, die auf Breaks Schulter sitzt. "Was ist das denn für ein hässliches Ding? Dass du dich traust, damit herumzulaufen."

"Was fällt dir unverschämtem Bengel denn ein, mich zu beleidigen?"

"Nana, so etwas darfst du doch nicht sagen, Emily." Break hebt die Hand, gibt der Puppe einen Klaps auf den Kopf. "Du musst entschuldigen, dass sie so frech ist", sagt er zu Aido. "Ich versuche schon lange, ihr Manieren beizubringen, aber..."

"Ich finde, das ist ein erstaunliches Talent." Leo ist ebenfalls nach draußen gekommen. "Ich kenne jedenfalls keinen anderen Bauchredner."

"Danke." Break schaut mit seinem breiten Lächeln zu ihm.

"Leo." Elliot zieht die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. "Wer sind die?"

"Break und Fye, sie wohnen in der Hütte neben unserer."

"Ich verstehe." Elliot streckt erst Break und dann Fye die Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Elliot Nightray. Und die beiden dort", er zeigt auf Gil und Vincent, die einige Schritte entfernt stehen. "Das sind meine älteren Brüder Gilbert und Vincent."


	4. Chapter 4

Oz tritt verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, schaut unsicher zu dem Mädchen hinüber. Sie steht mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür ihrer Hütte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkt genervt. "Gibt es einen Grund, warum du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst? Wenn du etwas von mir willst, sag es einfach."

"Ja, äh...Ich bin Oz. Verrätst du mir auch deinen Namen?"

"Alice", antwortet sie knapp. "Sonst noch etwas?"

"Würdest du...Ich meine, jetzt gleich findet doch die Begrüßung statt und..."

"Willst du mich etwa fragen, ob wir zusammen dahin gehen?", unterbricht Alice ihn. "Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust dazu. Aber ich habe im Grunde jetzt auch nichts anderes vor."

"Wirklich?" Auf Oz´s Gesicht breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. "Super."

Alice blinzelt irritiert, als er ihre Hand nimmt und mit ihr losläuft. "He, was fällt dir ein? Habe ich dir etwa erlaubt, meine Hand zu halten?"

Oz ignoriert ihren Protest. "Ich bin wirklich froh, jemanden getroffen zu haben, dem es genauso geht wie mir. Ich bin auch allein hergekommen. Also könnten wir beide doch Freunde werden, was meinst du?"

"Freunde?"

Alice bleibt überrascht stehen, für einen Moment ist sie sprachlos. Als sie schließlich den Mund öffnet und etwas sagen will, kommt sie nicht dazu.

"Oz!" Break winkt ihm fröhlich zu, er kommt mit Fye und den fünf Nachbar-Bewohnern den Weg entlang. "Na, wo hast du denn Sora und Riku gelassen? Oh, und wer ist das?" Er hat Alice entdeckt. "Wer ist dieses hübsche Mädchen, Oz? Deine Freundin?"

Bei Breaks Worten färbt sich Alice´s Gesicht leicht rot, hastig reißt sie sich von Oz´s Hand los. "Ich bin nicht seine Freundin! Behaupte hier gefälligst nicht so einen Quatsch!"

"He, dich kenne ich doch." Elliot ist nähergetreten. "Ja, genau. Du hast den Stein nach mir geworfen. Dafür solltest du dich entschuldigen."

"Ich werde mich für gar nichts entschuldigen." Alice sieht Elliot herablassend an. "Und ich habe den Stein nicht geworfen, sondern getreten. Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass du zu blöd warst, um auszuweichen."

An Elliot´s Stirn beginnt eine Ader zu pochen. "So unverschämt lasse ich nicht mit mir reden."

"Tja, da hast du aber wirklich Pech." Alice lächelt selbstgefällig. "Ich lasse mir nämlich nicht vorschreiben, wie ich mit wem rede."

"Elliot." Leo hält ihn am Arm fest, als er sieht, wie seine Augen vor Wut blitzen. "Reg dich jetzt nicht schon wieder auf. Komm, lass uns einfach gehen."

"Wow, der war ja richtig aufbrausend", meint Oz, als sich Elliot widerstrebend von Leo fortziehen lässt. Gil und Vincent folgen den beiden.

"Ja, er scheint ein echter Hitzkopf zu sein", stimmt Break ihm zu. Er zieht einige Bonbons aus seiner Hosentasche, steckt sich eines in den Mund. "Hier, willst du auch?", bietet er Oz an.

Oz nimmt es, wickelt langsam das Papier ab. Als er es essen will, ertönt hinter ihm ein lauter, wütender Schrei. "Nimm gefälligst deine Hände weg!" Vor Schreck lässt er es fallen und dreht sich um.

Aido ist neben Alice getreten, hat einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. "Du musst doch nicht so abweisend sein. Ich will dich einfach gern näher kennenlernen."

"Ich habe überhaupt kein Interesse, einen Blödmann wie dich näher kennen zu lernen!" Alice versucht, ihn von sich wegzuschieben. "Lass mich auf der Stelle los!"

"Also, es gehört sich doch nicht, sich einem Mädchen so aufzudrängen. Du solltest dich mehr zurückhalten, Aido", rät Fye ihm.

Aido setzt zu einer Erwiderung an, als aus den Lautsprechern eine Durchsage kommt. "Seid alle ganz herzlich willkommen in unserem Sommercamp. Ich werde euch jetzt etwas zu den Freizeitaktivitäten sagen, an denen ihr hier teilnehmen könnt. Wie jedes Jahr werden wir auch diesmal wieder verschiedene Wettbewerbe veranstalten, wie etwa ein Bogenschieß-Turnier und ein Ruderboot-Rennen. Nähere Einzelheiten und wann etwas stattfindet, erfahrt ihr von dem Informationsbrett. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, wendet euch an mich oder meine Mitarbeiter. Abschließend möchte ich euch noch daran erinnern, dass ihr bei Spaziergängen im Wald auf den gekennzeichneten Wegen bleibt. Und beim Baden im See bleibt bitte hinter den Bojen, damit es nicht zu Unfällen mit den Bootsfahrern kommt. Danke für´s Zuhören und ich hoffe, ihr alle genießt euren Aufenthalt hier."


	5. Chapter 5

"Du hast es wieder vergessen." Ed seufzt, als Kaien von dem kleinen Podest herunterkommt, wo er seine Ansprache gehalten hat. "Genau wie im letzten Jahr."

"Was? Ich habe doch alle wichtigen Dinge erwähnt, oder nicht?"

"Nein, du hast uns den Camp-Besuchern nicht vorgestellt", erklärt Zidane.

"Oh." Kaien macht ein verlegenes Gesicht. "Daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht jetzt."

"Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Sie können das ja gleich beim Essen nachholen."

"Vielen Dank, Lily. Auf dich kann ich mich immer verlassen."

"Entschuldigung." Luca nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und wendet sich an Kaien. "Sie wollten uns ja auch noch unser Quartier zeigen."

"Natürlich. Kommen sie bitte mit."

"Wow!" Minako schaut schwärmend zu Luca und Cloud hinüber. "Die sehen ja echt richtig super aus."

"Ja, mir gefällt der Schwarzhaarige", stimmt Rei zu. "Ob sie wohl hier arbeiten? Für Camp-Besucher sind sie ein wenig zu alt."

"Das sind vielleicht die Sicherheitsleute." Shana steht mit Kairi und Hikaru ein paar Schritte entfernt. "Auf der Infoseite im Internet stand, dass sie für dieses Jahr welche einstellen müssten."

"Du bist ja sehr gut informiert", staunt Usagi.

"Aber du hast doch das Anmeldeformular ausgefüllt." Kairi schaut sie verwundert an. "Dann hättest du das doch auch lesen müssen."

"Naja, eigentlich hat eine Freundin das für uns erledigt", erklärt Minako. "Wir drei kennen uns nämlich nicht gut mit Computern aus."

"Ich bin da auch eine völlige Niete, aber das ist doch egal. Hauptsache, wir sind jetzt alle hier und können Spass haben."

"Ja, da hast du Recht, Hikaru." Kairi klopft ihr fröhlich auf die Schulter. "Hey, und was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt was essen gehen?"

Der Essensraum ist noch beinahe völlig leer, als sie ihn betreten. "Aha, die beiden sind also schon hier. Kommt mit, ich möchte euch meine Freunde vorstellen." Kairi führt die anderen zu dem Tisch, wo Riku und Sora sitzen.

"Das sind Sora und Riku. Wir wohnen in der gleichen Gegend und sind zusammen hergekommen."

"Du hast ja schon eine Menge Freundinnen gefunden." Sora schaut neugierig die fünf Mädchen an.

"Ja, habe ich. Das sind meine Mitbewohnerinnen Shana und Hikaru. Und die drei haben wir gerade kennengelernt, das sind Rei, Usagi und Minako."

"Ihr habt Glück, hier ist gerade genug Platz für uns alle. Setzt euch doch."

"Und? Habt ihr eure Mitbewohner auch schon getroffen?" Hikaru hat sich einen Stuhl gegenüber von den beiden Jungs genommen.

"Ja und sie sind auch ganz in Ordnung", beantwortet Sora ihre Frage. "Hey, da sind sie ja."

Acht Köpfe blicken zur Tür, wo die drei gerade mit den Nightrays, Leo, Aido und Alice hereinkommen.

"OH!" Minako bekommt große Augen, als sie Gil und Vincent entdeckt. "Das sind ja die beiden, die mir schon bei unserer Ankunft aufgefallen sind."

"Du meinst wohl, das sind auch zwei von deinen Möchtegern-Freunden", verbessert Kairi sie grinsend.

"Diese Göre wird doch nie einen Freund finden", kreischt eine Stimme. "Nein, sie wird ganz bestimmt als alte Jungfer enden."

"Wer hat das gesagt?" Minako richtet ihren Blick auf Alice. "Warst du das? Du solltest nicht so unverschämt und frech sein."

"Entschuldige, aber du irrst dich", mischt Aido sich ein. "Wenn du wissen willst, wer gesprochen hat, fragst du am besten den komischen Kerl da." Er zeigt auf Break.

"Blöder Strubbelkopf! Warum kannst du nicht einfach deine vorlaute Klappe halten?", kreischt wieder die Stimme.

"Emily, das geht jetzt aber zu weit. Du bist wirklich unhöflich und gemein." Break lächelt Minako entschuldigend an. "Sie will einfach keine Manieren lernen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihr dann mal welche beibringen." Vincent packt Emily und zerrt sie von Breaks Schulter. Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen blickt er auf die Puppe herab.

"Hör auf damit, Vincent." Gil schließt seine Finger um Vincent´s Handgelenk. "Gib sie ihm einfach zurück. Du willst doch nicht schon am ersten Tag hier Ärger machen."

"Aber nein, natürlich nicht, Onii-san." Vincent setzt ein harmloses Lächeln auf.

"Irgendwie ist mir der Typ unheimlich." Shana blickt unsicher zu Vincent auf.

"Ja, mir auch", stimmt Rei ihr flüsternd zu. "Sein Lächeln und sein Auftreten wirken auf mich nur gespielt und falsch."


	6. Chapter 6

"Also, ihr seid Brüder?" Minako hat sich den beiden älteren Nightray gegenüber gesetzt und blickt neugierig zwischen ihnen hin und her.

"So ist es." Vincent lächelt sie freundlich an, während Gil den Kopf gesenkt hält und sich seinem Essen widmet. "Ich bin Vincent und das ist Gilbert. Und darf ich wohl auch die Namen von dir und deinen Freundinnen erfahren?"

"Minako. Und Rei und Usagi. Aber die beiden sind eigentlich schon in festen Händen." Minako spielt mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Glas. "Das ist wirklich ein schönes Camp, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Ja, ich bin froh, dass ich meinen Bruder dazu überreden konnte, mich zu begleiten. Besonders, wo wir uns hier doch in so reizender Gesellschaft befinden."

"Genau dieser Gedanke ist mir auch gekommen", klingt sich Aido in das Gespräch ein. "Mein Name ist übrigens Hanabusa Aido."

"Entschuldige, wenn ich unhöflich bin, aber du störst." Vincent dreht seinen Kopf in Aidos Richtung, ohne allerdings den Blick von Minako abzuwenden. "Wie du siehst, unterhalte ich mich gerade mit ihr."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Aido beugt sich vor, bis er an Gil vorbei Vincent anschauen kann. "Du willst mir doch nicht etwa verbieten, mit ihr zu sprechen?"

"Aber keineswegs. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass..."

"Entschuldigt bitte." Break ist neben Minako´s Stuhl getreten. "Das hier wollte ich dir geben, als kleine Wiedergutmachung, weil Emily vorhin so frech zu dir war." Er stellt einen Eisbecher vor sie hin.

"Oh, vielen Dank." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schaut Minako zu ihm auf.

"Keine Ursache", erwidert Break, während er auch Rei und Usagi einen Becher reicht.

"Das war aber wirklich sehr nett von ihm." Rei schaut ihm nach, wie er zu seinem Stuhl zurückgeht.

"Na ja, das schon...Aber er sieht so seltsam aus."

"Er scheint auch ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Typ zu sein", stimmt Aido Minako zu. "Schon allein, dass er mit so einer gruseligen, sprechenden Puppe herumläuft."

"Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich finde ich die Puppe irgendwie niedlich", murmelt Usagi.

"Hey, seid doch mal still jetzt. Der Campleiter will irgendwas sagen." Rei zeigt auf Kaien Cross, der sich direkt vor dem Büffet hingestellt hat. Rechts neben ihm haben sich die Campmitarbeiter versammelt.

Kaien lässt seinen Blick durch den bis zum letzten Platz besetzten Raum wandern. Dann hebt er das Mikro an seinen Mund. "Darf ich euch alle bitten, mir einen Moment zuzuhören? Ich möchte euch noch meine treuen Mitarbeiter vorstellen. Das hier ist Lily, sie wird die erste-Hilfe-Station beaufsichtigen, die sich neben dem Anmeldebüro befindet.

Diese beiden hier, Ed und Zidane, sind für die verschiedenen Freizeit-Aktivitäten zuständig.

Und dann haben wir noch Cloud Strife und Luca Crosszeria, die für die Sicherheit im Camp sorgen werden.

Und natürlich unseren Koch, Tachibana Giou. Ich hoffe, ihr alle seid mit seinem Essen zufrieden."

"Also, diese Eisbecher hat der Koch wirklich sehr gut gemacht." Kairi schiebt sich einen vollen Löffel zwischen die Lippen. "Und die Suppe und die Sandwiches waren auch unheimlich lecker. Wenn wir jeden Tag so gutes Essen bekommen, sehe ich am Ende des Aufenthaltes hier bestimmt aus wie eine Tonne."

Shana schüttelt den Kopf. "Das wird bestimmt nicht passieren. Wir haben hier doch jede Menge Möglichkeiten, Sport zu treiben."

"Gleich findet am See ein Volleyballspiel statt." Riku breitet eine Broschüre auf dem Tisch aus und zeigt mit dem Finger auf die entsprechende Stelle. "Hier steht es, um 17 Uhr fängt es an."

"Zeig mal." Sora zieht den Zettel zu sich. "Tatsächlich. Da könnten wir doch alle mitmachen, was meint ihr?"

"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee", stimmt Oz ihm fröhlich zu. "Kommt schon, lasst uns hingehen."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alice?" Oz bemerkt, dass sie sich in die andere Richtung vom See wendet. "Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Ich habe keine Lust, bei diesem albernen Spiel mitzumachen", antwortet sie. "Du und die anderen könnt euch ja gern den blöden Ball an den Kopf werfen."

"Du hast doch nur Angst, dass du den Ball nicht treffen könntest", kreischt Emily.

"Na na, so etwas kannst du doch nicht einfach sagen", tadelt Break seine Puppe. "Das ist unhöflich, auch wenn es die Wahrheit ist."

"Was war das?" Langsam dreht Alice sich um. "Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

"Oh je, hast du das etwa gehört?" Break macht ein gespielt betroffenes Gesicht. "Emily, warum musstest du Alice ärgern? Jetzt ist sie böse auf uns."

"Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld", verteidigt sich Emily. "Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass die kleine Göre Angst hat, bei dem Spiel zu verlieren."

"Du blödes Stoffbündel!" Mit geballten Fäusten stapft Alice vorwärts. "Ich werde dir jetzt dein dämliches Maul stopfen!"

"Hey, lass dich nicht so auf die Palme bringen." Aido ist direkt hinter Alice getreten und legt seine Arme um ihre Schultern. "Komm, gehen wir irgendwohin, wo der da dich nicht mehr nerven kann."

"Nimm gefälligst deine Hände weg!" Alice reißt sich los, wirbelt herum und verpasst ihm einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. "Wage es nie wieder, mich anzufassen!"

"Kann nicht mal jemand diese Furie zum Schweigen bringen?" Elliot wirkt sichtlich genervt.

"Wen nennst du hier eine Furie?!", geht Alice nun auf ihn los. "Du schwachköpfiger Vollidiot!"

"Hey, nun beruhige dich doch mal." Oz legt ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Alice schlägt seine Hand weg. "Und sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich brauche niemanden, der mich derart bevormundet!"

"Alice..." Oz schaut ihr betroffen nach, als sie sich umdreht und davonläuft.

"Also, was ist jetzt?" Minako schaut die anderen an. "In fünf Minuten geht´s los. Wenn wir teilnehmen wollen, müssen wir uns langsam beeilen."

"Du bist ja richtig scharf darauf", bemerkt Hikaru.

"Na, und ob. Ich freue mich sehr darauf, endlich mal wieder spielen zu können."

"Bist du denn gut?", mischt Shana sich in das Gespräch ein.

"Oh ja, man könnte sogar sagen, ich bin ein Ass in diesem Sport", antwortet Minako ihr. "Den Jungs werden wir es mal so richtig zeigen."

"Warum machen wir nicht einen Wettstreit daraus?", schlägt Sora vor. "Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer besser ist."

"Dann muss das Verliererteam aber auch irgendwas machen. Sonst wäre es ja kein richtiger Wettstreit."

"Woran hast du denn da gedacht, Kairi?" Riku schaut sie abwartend an.

"Tja, keine Ahnung", gibt sie lachend zu. "Lasst uns alle doch einfach mal überlegen, ob einem was gutes einfällt."

Während die anderen nachdenken, geht Break zu Oz, der ein wenig abseits steht und immer noch ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht macht. "Hey, lass den Kopf mal nicht so hängen. Warum gehst du Alice nicht einfach nach? Ich bin sicher, sie würde sich über deine Gesellschaft freuen."

"Meinst du? Aber die anderen..."

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", unterbricht Break ihn. "Für das Team brauchen wir nicht mehr als fünf Leute. Es ist also ok, wenn du nicht dabei bist. Nun lauf schon."

Auf Oz´s Gesicht erscheint wieder ein Lächeln. "Danke", ruft er noch über die Schulter, während er bereits der Richtung von Alice folgt.

Alice ist in den Wald gelaufen, zu einer Lichtung, die sie am Tag ihrer Ankunft entdeckt hat. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen liegt sie auf dem Waldboden und schaut hinauf in das Blätterdach der Bäume, die sich sanft im Wind bewegen.

Oz geht leise näher, neben einem Baum bleibt er stehen und betrachtet sie verträumt. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl scheint auf sie herab und lässt ihre Haare golden funkeln.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wie lang willst du da eigentlich noch so blöd rumstehen?" Alice setzt sich auf und wirft Oz einen gereizten Blick zu. "Wenn du jetzt schon mal da bist, kannst du dich auch zu mir setzen."

Zögernd geht Oz die paar Schritte und lässt sich neben ihr auf dem Waldboden nieder. "Äh, Alice...", beginnt er, doch sie unterbricht ihn gleich wieder.

"Halt die Klappe. Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, mit mir zu sprechen. Es hat mich nur genervt, wie du mich angestarrt hast."

Eine ganze Weile sitzen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, dann steht Alice plötzlich auf. "Es ist zu heiß. Ich will jetzt zum See, mich ein wenig abkühlen. Los, komm mit." Sie läuft los, ohne zu warten, ob er ihr folgt.

"Alice, warte, nicht so schnell." Oz beeilt sich, um sie einzuholen.

"Also, wir brauchen fünf Spieler für jedes Team. Wer macht bei mir mit?" Minako schaut die anderen Mädchen an.

"Ich!", melden sich Kairi und Hikaru gleichzeitig. "Jetzt fehlen noch zwei."

"Usagi sollte nicht dabei sein", meint Rei. "Sie ist absolut unsportlich und ein totaler Tollpatsch. Dann bleiben nur wir beide noch übrig, Shana."

"Ok, wir sind komplett", wendet sich Kairi an die Jungs. "Und wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

"Wir auch", erwidert Sora. "Bei uns sind ich, Riku, Elliot, Leo und Aido."

"Ich mach aber nur mit, weil die anderen keine Lust haben", nörgelt Aido. "Der Gruseltyp mit der Puppe behauptet, er könnte nicht in einem Team spielen. Und der blöde Grinser will sich nicht so anstrengen. Und der Schwarzhaarige ist einfach abgehauen, und sein Bruder ist ihm hinterhergelaufen."

"Der blonde Strubbelkopf ist ganz schön unverschämt", kreischt Emily. "Uns einfach zu beleidigen, der sollte sich schämen."

"Nanana, Emily. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so laut die Wahrheit sagen."

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Aido will sich auf Break stürzen, doch der weicht ihm mit Leichtigkeit aus. "Du bist zu langsam", grinst er.

"Hey, das Spielfeld ist jetz frei", ruft Minako. "Los, kommt her."

"Und was machen wir jetzt? Schauen wir den anderen bei ihrem Spiel zu?"

Break schüttelt den Kopf. "Du kannst das ja gern tun, Fye. Aber ich will mal sehen, was die beiden da hinten wohl so treiben." Er zeigt über den See auf einen abseits gelegenen Steg, auf dem zwei Personen stehen.

Fye legt eine Hand über die Augen, um besser sehen zu können. "Sind das Oz und Alice?"

"Ja, genau. Ich finde es viel spannender, die beiden zu beobachten. Wir sehen uns dann später wieder."

Fye schaut ihm mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln nach, dann geht er zu Usagi und setzt sich neben sie an den Rand des Spielfeldes.

Alice hat sich auf dem Steg ausgestreckt. Mit dem Kinn stützt sie sich auf ihre verschränkten Arme, und beobachtet Oz, der mit seinen Füßen im Wasser planscht. "Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich hier bei mir? Warum machst du nicht mit den anderen bei ihrem blöden Spiel mit?"

"Ach, ich will jetzt einfach lieber mit dir zusammen sein", antwortet er mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. "Hey, sieh doch mal." Er zeigt auf die klare Wasseroberfläche, in der ein schlanker, silbrig-schimmernder Fisch dahingleitet.

Alice rutscht ein Stück vor, bis sie über den Rand schauen kann. "Oh. Glaubst du, dass man den essen könnte?"

"Was?"

"Den Fisch, der sieht lecker aus. Der wird bestimmt gut schmecken. Los, fang ihn." Alice gibt Oz einen Schubs, der ihn über die Kante ins Wasser befördert.

"Alice." Mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck schaut er zu ihr auf. "Das war aber jetzt ein bisschen gemein."

"Halt den Mund, du Idiot." Alice erwidert seinen Blick wütend. "Deinetwegen ist der Fisch jetzt abgehauen. Hättest du nicht besser aufpassen können?"

"Hahahahaha." Vom anderen Ende des Steges ist lautes Lachen zu hören. "Ihr beide scheint ja hier richtig viel Spass zu haben."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh nein, was will der denn hier?" Alice´s Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich noch mehr, als Break mit fröhlichem Grinsen auf sie zukommt. Oz zieht sich an dem Steg hoch, um über den Rand schauen zu können. "Oh. Hallo, Break. Ist das Volleyballspiel schon vorbei?"

"Nein, die anderen sind wohl noch eine Weile damit beschäftigt." Break lässt sich neben Alice nieder, woraufhin sie rasch ein Stück zur Seite rutscht. "Halt gefälligst ein bisschen Abstand zu mir", knurrt sie.

"Wie gemein von dir, Alice." Break zieht ein gespielt weinerliches Gesicht. "Habe ich dir irgendwas getan, dass du so abweisend zu mir bist?"

"Ja, du nervst mich", entgegnet sie.

"Würde es etwas ändern, wenn ich dir ein Bonbon anbiete?" Er holt eine große Tüte hervor und hält sie ihr hin.

"Ich will keins!" Alice rutscht weiter zurück, während er sich ihr gleichermaßen wieder nähert. "Hör auf damit, lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Du brauchst doch wirklich nicht so schüchtern zu sein. Komm, nimm dir ruhig eins."

"Bist du so blöd, dass du nicht kapierst, dass ich nichts von dir haben will?! Los, verschwinde endlich!" Alice rutscht noch einmal ein Stück zurück - und über die Kante. Mit einem lauten Platschen landet sie kopfüber im Wasser. Mit tropfnassen Haaren, die ihr teilweise im Gesicht hängen, taucht sie wieder auf. Ihr Gesicht hat einen beinahe mörderischen Ausdruck angenommen.

"Das tut mir jetzt aber leid", entschuldigt sich Break, prustet aber gleich danach los und hört nicht mehr auf zu lachen, bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Auch Oz lässt sich davon anstecken und stimmt mit ein.

"Du verdammter Schwachkopf!" Alice streicht die nassen Haarsträhnen zurück. "Los, jetzt hif mir gefälligst wieder hier raus!"

Bereitwillig reicht Break ihr die Hand, sie ergreift sie - und zieht ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich hinunter.

Nach einigen Minuten taucht er wieder auf, keuchend Luft holend.

"Break?" Oz´s belustigtes Gesicht wird besorgt, als er den schreckhaften Ausdruck in dem einen Auge des Weißhaarigen bemerkt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, sicher doch." Break setzt wieder ein breites Grinsen auf, dass aber irgendwie unecht wirkt. "Respekt, Alice", wendet er sich an sie. "Es gelingt nicht oft jemandem, mich so zu überraschen."

Alice grinst selbstgefällig. "Mit mir sollte man sich eben besser nicht anlegen. Merk dir das für die Zukunft, du blöder Clown."

"Oh, das werde ich bestimmt", erwidert er.

"Aha, ihr scheint euch ja inzwischen schon ziemlich gut zu verstehen." Fye und Usagi kommen nun ebenfalls heran. "Dürfen wir uns euch anschließen? Die ganze Zeit dahinten in der Sonne zu sitzen, ist einfach unerträglich heiß."

"Klar, kommt nur rein", erwidert Oz. "Das Wasser ist wirklich herrlich angenehm kühl."

"Wollen wir die beiden nicht auch fragen, ob sie zu uns kommen wollen?" Usagi schaut zu Gil und Vincent hinüber, die ein paar Meter weiter am Ufer sitzen.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmt Fye ihr zu. "Komm, wir gehen mal zu ihnen."

"Hallo", begrüßt er die beiden, als er und Usagi vor ihnen stehen. "Wollt ihr nicht auch zu uns rüberkommen?"

"Ja, ihr braucht doch hier nicht so allein sitzen." Usagi greift nach Gil´s Hand.

"Lass das!" Vincent springt auf und schubst sie. "Halte dich gefälligst fern von ihm!"

Auf den schlüpfrigen Steinen gerät Usagi ins Rutschen, stürzt und prallt mit der Stirn gegen einen Stein. Eine dünne Blutspur läuft aus der aufgeplatzten Wunde über ihr Gesicht.

"Sag mal, was sollte denn das?" Gil schaut seinen Bruder entsetzt an. "Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

"ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn jemand anderer außer mir dir zu nahe kommt."

"Aber das ist doch kein Grund, so grob zu einem Mädchen zu sein." Fye tupft vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch das Blut ab. "Entschuldige dich wenigstens bei ihr."

"Warum sollte ich?" Vincent macht ein verwundertes Gesicht. "Sie hätte meinen Bruder nicht fragen dürfen, ob er bei euch mitmacht. Er braucht niemanden außer mir, um sich zu amüsieren und Spass zu haben."

"Vincent, du..." Gil schüttelt den Kopf und kniet sich neben Usagi. "Tut mir leid, was er getan hat. Ich hoffe, du bist ihm nicht zu sehr böse. Eiegntlich ist er sonst nicht so."

Als Usagi ihn nur mit großen Augen anschaut, wendet er sich an Fye. "Wir bringen sie besser zur Erste Hilfe-Hütte."

"Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht." Fye legt sich Usagi´s Arm um die Schultern und zieht sie auf die Beine.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Gil und Fye mit Usagi vor der Erste Hilfe-Station ankommen, ist sie immer noch blass im Gesicht und wirkt ein bisschen benommen.

"Warte mal", hält Gil Fye auf, als er die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckt. "Wirst du der Krankenschwester sagen, wie sie zu der Verletzung gekommen ist?"

"Ja, natürlich", antwortet Fye. "Sie ist ausgerutscht und mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein aufgeschlagen."

"Danke. Weißt du, ich will nicht, dass mein Bruder Ärger bekommt. Er hat das nicht absichtlich gemacht. Bestimmt nicht."

"Ok. Dann lass uns sie mal reinbringen."

"Oh je." Lily steht hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als sie eintreten. "Gerade der erste Tag und schon habe ich eine Patientin."

"Tut mir leid. Ich war einfach ein bisschen ungeschickt und bin am Seeufer gestürzt."

"Du musst dich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen." Lily lächelt Usagi freundlich an. "Setz dich jetzt mal auf die Liege und lass mich deine Wunde versorgen."

Während Usagi ihrer Anweisung folgt, sucht Lily im Schrank nach den Utensilien, die sie braucht.

"Miss Garnet? Wie lange wird sie hier bleiben müssen?", fragt Fye.

"Bitte, nennt mich doch Lily. Ich bin ja nur ein paar Jahre älter als ihr." Lily

hat begonnen, die Wunde zu säubern. "Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist, wegen dem Blut."

"Dann kann ich also gleich wieder mit den beiden zum See gehen?", fragt Usagi hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, ruh dich besser noch eine Weile hier aus", rät Lily ihr. "Es könnte sein, dass du einen leichten Schock hast." Sie blickt über die Schulter zu Fye und Gil. "Ihr könnt auch ruhig erst mal gehen und später wiederkommen."

"Gut, das machen wir. Danke."

"Yay! Yay!" Minako hüpft vor Freude über das Spielfeld. "Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben die Jungs geschlagen!"

"Ja, du hast nicht übertrieben, du bist wirklich ein Volleyball-Ass."

"Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Sora." Kairi wirft ihm den Ball zu. "Man muss eben auch mal verlieren können."

"Wo sind denn Usagi und Fye?" Rei schaut auf den Platz am Spielfeldrand, wo die beiden gesessen hatten. "Sie haben uns doch die ganze Zeit zugesehen."

"Vielleicht sind sie zum See gegangen", schlägt Shana vor. "Es ist unerträglich heiß, sie wollten sich wohl abkühlen. Das sollten wir auch tun."

"Das brauch ich jetzt auch dringend", stöhnt Hikaru.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch? Los geht´s."

"Hey, Fye." Break winkt ihm zu, als er mit Gil wieder auf dem Steg ankommt. "Und du bist Gilbert, richtig? Wo habt ihr denn Usagi gelassen?"

"Wir mussten sie zur erste Hilfe-Station bringen." Fye erklärt den Vorfall.

"Geht es ihr denn gut?" Minako´s Stimme hat einen besorgten Klang.

"Ja", beruhigt Fye sie. "Lily, die Erste Hilfe-Schwester, hat gesagt, es wäre nicht allzu schlimm."

"Lass uns zu ihr gehen", schlägt Rei vor.

"Ja, in Ordnung."

Die beiden Mädchen entfernen sich.

"Und wir werden uns jetzt die verdiente Abkühlung holen." Übermütig stößt Kairi ihre Hände in Shana´s und Hikaru´s Rücken und befördert sie ins Wasser. Und springt gleich selbst hinterher, gefolgt von den anderen.

"Los, komm auch rein." Oz schaut zu Gil hoch, der als einziger noch auf dem Steg ist. Seine Fröhlichkeit wirkt ansteckend und lässt auf Gil´s Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln erscheinen.

"Na also", grinst Oz, als Gil seine Beine über die Kante schiebt und zu ihm hinunterrutscht. "Ach, übrigens, ich bin Oz Bezarius."

"Und ich bin Gilbert Nightray."

Während die beiden Jungen sich noch gegenseitig anlächeln, werden sie plötzlich von einem Schwall Wasser überschüttet.

"Oz! Warum redest du mit dem da? Du hast doch gesagt, du wolltest mit mir Zeit verbringen!"

"Alice." Oz dreht sich zu ihr um und bekommt gleich eine weitere Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

"Usagi." Rei und Minako stürmen durch die Tür in die Erste Hilfe-Station.

"Rei, Minako." Usagi lächelt die beiden an. "Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall, es ist aber nicht schlimm."

"Also ehrlich, was machst du denn nur immer für Sachen?" Minako setzt sich neben Usagi und lehnt den Kopf an ihre Schulter. "Dich kann man wohl nicht mal eine Sekunde allein lassen, ohne dass bei dir irgendwas schiefgeht."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey! Usagi! Rei! Minako!" Hikaru winkt fröhlich, als sie die drei wieder zum Steg kommen sieht. "Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid!"

"Usagi, hast du dich schlimm verletzt?" Shana bemerkt das Pflaster an ihrer Stirn.

"Nein, es ist harmlos", versichert Usagi ihr. "Mir geht es jetzt wieder gut."

"Wisst ihr, was mir gerade einfällt?" Kairi hat sich am Rand des Stegs hochgezogen und mit den Armen aufgestützt. "Wir haben uns noch gar nichts für die Jungs ausgedacht, weil die ja das Spiel verloren haben."

"Ja genau, du hast Recht. Welche Strafe könnten wir ihnen wohl geben?" Minako lässt sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Steg nieder.

"Mir egal." Alice liegt am Seeufer auf dem Rücken, von den Hüften abwärts im Wasser. "Ich hab Hunger. Wann gibt es was zu essen?"

"Bald." Rei setzt sich neben sie und streckt die Füße auch ins Wasser. "Die Camp-Mitarbeiter bereiten schon alles vor, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde."

"Ich will nicht mehr warten", schmollt Alice. "Oz!", brüllt sie. "Besorg mir sofort was zu essen!"

Oz will gerade den Wasserball zu Sora werfen, als er ihre Stimme hört, und dreht sich um. "Äh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt etwas bekommen werde. Tut mir leid."

"Du musst dir eben einfach Mühe geben!" Sie setzt sich auf und blitzt ihn wütend an. "Dafür habe ich dich schließlich zu meinem Knecht ernannt!"

"Dein Knecht? Das ist ja eine witzige Idee. Hey, warum machen wir das nicht zur Strafe für die Jungs?", schlägt Kairi vor. "Sie sollen morgen den ganzen Tag unsere Diener sein und uns jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

"Da mach ich auf keinen Fall mit!", lehnt Elliot entrüstet ab. "Das ist doch einfach Schwachsinn!"

"Oho, hier will sich jemand nicht an die Regeln halten." Breit grinsend schaut Break in die Runde. "Das können wir doch nicht so einfach hinnehmen, oder?"

"Nein, das geht nun wirklich nicht", stimmt Fye ihm zu. "Wir waren alle einverstanden, da kann er sich jetzt nicht vor der Strafe drücken. Und wenn er sich weigert, für einen Tag Diener zu sein, dann muss er eben...äh..."

"Ich weiß." Break klatscht fröhlich in die Hände. "Er muss die ganze Nacht in einem Boot allein auf dem See verbringen. Und erst morgen vor dem Frühstück darf er wieder an Land kommen."

"Bist du irre?" Entgeistert blickt Elliot den Weißhaarigen an. "Das ist ja wohl der dämlichste Vorschlag, den ich je gehört habe!"

"Warum bist du so gemein?" Break zieht ein gekränktes Gesicht. "Nur weil dir meine Idee nicht gefällt, ist das doch kein Grund, so beleidigend zu werden." Er wischt sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus dem Auge.

"Das war wirklich nicht nett. Du solltest dich entschuldigen."

"Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Leo!", entgegnet Elliot. "Der Typ macht sich doch nur über mich lustig, bei dem werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen!"

"Upps, du hast mich ja durchschaut." Break lächelt spitzbübisch. "Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, besonders klug siehst du nämlich nicht aus."

"Was sagst du?!" An Elliots Stirn beginnt eine Ader zu pochen und sein Gesicht nimmt die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an.

"Ach herrje, ich fürchte, du hast einen Sonnenstich bekommen, du bist ja ganz rot. Vielleicht setzt du dich besser und kühlst deinen Hitzkopf ab."

"Kann der nicht mal die Klappe halten? Sein albernes Gerede geht mir auf die Nerven."

Rei runzelt die Stirn bei dem beinahe feindseligen Klang in der Stimme und dreht sich um. Ein Stück hinter ihr sitzt Vincent, bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen läuft ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. _"Irgendwas stimmt doch bei ihm nicht. Seine Reaktion, nur weil Break ein paar Späße treibt, ist doch nicht normal."_

Fröhliches Gelächter lässt sie wieder nach vorn blicken. Als Elliot auf Break losgehen wollte, hatte der Weißhaarige sich den Wasserball geschnappt und einen Treffer mitten in seinem Gesicht gelandet. Mit wild rudernden Armen versucht der jüngste Nightray sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, kippt jedoch langsam nach hinten. Zwei paar Hände können ihn aber vor dem Sturz bewahren.

"Da hatten wir beide wohl den gleichen Einfall." Oz schaut grinsend zu Gil, der Elliots anderen Arm festhält. "Dann lass uns deinem Bruder mal wieder zu einem sicheren Stand verhelfen."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Mit einem Ruck setzt Alice sich kerzengerade auf. "Endlich!"

"Hey." Kopfschüttelnd blickt Rei ihr nach, als sie wie ein Blitz losrennt. "Wo will sie denn so eilig hin?"

"Riechst du das etwa nicht?", fragt eine Stimme über ihr und lässt sie nach oben schauen. Riku hatte es sich auf dem niedrigen Ast eines Baums gemütlich gemacht. "Sie haben drüben im Camp die Lagerfeuer angezündet. Und der Rauch zieht in unsere Richtung."

"Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass die liebe Alice so schnell losgestürmt ist." Break und all die anderen kommen ans Ufer und Riku springt auf den Boden herunter.

"Nii-san." Vincent umfasst den Arm von Gil. "Lass uns gehen."

"Nein, ich bleibe bei den anderen", erwidert Gil. "Ich hatte viel Spass mit ihnen im Wasser. Du kannst ja auch mit uns kommen."

"Na gut, meinetwegen."

"Wunderbar, dann können wir uns doch jetzt auch auf den Weg machen. Kommt, die meisten von uns sind ja schon zum großen Platz."

"He, Blödmann. Du hast doch nicht vor, mich hier zu vergessen!"

"Natürlich nicht, Emily." Rasch nimmt Break die Puppe hoch und setzt sie auf seine Schulter. Er hatte sie vorher auf den Steg gelegt, damit sie nicht nass wird.

"Was hat sie eigentlich für eine Bedeutung für dich?", erkundigt sich Leo auf dem Weg zum großen Platz. "Du trägst deine Puppe doch nicht grundlos bei dir, oder?"

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Aber eigentlich gehört sie auch nicht mir, sondern der Tochter unserer Nachbarin. Früher, als sie noch sehr klein war, habe ich viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht.

Eines Tages, als wir zusammen ein Straßenfest besuchten, hat die kleine Sharon ihre liebste Puppe verloren und war darüber sehr unglücklich. Da ich es aber nicht ertragen konnte, sie weinen zu sehen, habe ich Emily für sie genäht und ihr geschenkt. Darüber hat sie sich wie wahnsinnig gefreut und mir versprochen, sie würde sie für immer behalten."

"Aber warum hast du sie dann jetzt wieder?" Auch Elliot ist ein wenig neugierig geworden.

"Sie hat mir Emily vor einem Jahr zurückgegeben. Vielleicht war sie mit dreizehn einfach schon zu alt, um noch mit Puppen zu spielen." Break hebt die Schultern. "Wie auch immer, ich hab jetzt auch Hunger. Wo kriegt man denn hier die Würstchen?" Suchend um sich blickend, entfernt er sich.

"Sag mal, Fye", Oz schaut ihn fragend an. "Dieses Mädchen Sharon, kennst du sie auch? Hat sie eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Break?"

"Ja", lautet die Antwort. "Ich kenne die beiden seit etwas über vier Jahren und sie gehen miteinander um wie großer Bruder und kleine Schwester."

"Dann hätte sie ihm bestimmt nicht einfach so ein Geschenk, dass ihr so viel bedeutet, zurückgegeben", überlegt Oz. "Ich denke, es könnte es eher aus einem wichtigen Grund getan haben."

"Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, Oz." Fye tippt ihm mit einem Finger an die Stirn. "Genießen wir doch jetzt einfach unser erstes Abendessen hier im Camp."

Ein silbernes Zweisitzer-Cabrio hält hinter dem liegengebliebenen Wagen und eine junge Frau mit kurzen silberblonden Haaren steigt aus.

"Hallo Vaan, Penelo."

"Ashe!" Penelo fällt ihr um den Hals. "Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du gekommen bist und mich zum Camp fährst."

"Ist doch keine Ursache. Ein Abschleppwagen für deine Rostlaube ist auch unterwegs, Vaan. Gut, dann wollen wir das Gepäck mal in meinen Kofferraum laden."

"Okay." Penelo löst sich von ihrer älteren Freundin und kehrt zum Wagen ihres Freundes zurück. Mit einiger Mühe öffnet sie den verklemmten Kofferraumdeckel. "Los, jetzt hilf doch wenigstens mal ein bisschen, Vaan."

"Ist ja schon gut." Seufzend nimmt er die größere der beiden Reisetaschen und trägt sie zu Ashe, die inzwischen auch den Kofferraum ihres Wagens geöffnet hat. Die Tasche passt noch relativ gut hinein, aber für die kleinere, die Penelo herübergebracht hat, ist nicht mehr genug Platz.

"Oh, so ein Mist."

"Macht nichts, wir schieben sie einfach hinter die Sitze", meint Ashe. "Das wird schon gehen."

Eine halbe Stunde später wird Vaans Auto auf den Hänger geladen und anschließend steigt er mit in den Abschleppwagen.

Ashe und Penelo setzen ihre Fahrt fort in Richtung Camp, während die Sonne bereits langsam untergeht.

"Mmmhh." Alice verschlingt ein weiteres Würstchen. "Die sind echt unheimlich lecker. Ich hab noch nie selbst etwas gegrillt." Sie stülpt ein Neues auf ihren Holzspieß und hält ihn in die Flammen.

"Alice-chan hat ja einen richtig gesunden Appetit." Break zieht mit zwei Fingern ein Fleischstückchen von seinem Spieß und pustet darauf. "Aber wenn es ihr schmeckt, kann sie ja auch ruhig essen."

"Ich finde das auch richtig niedlich an ihr." Fye nimmt seinem Freund das Fleisch aus der Hand, als er es gerade essen will und schiebt es selbst in den Mund.

"Pass lieber auf, was du sagst", rät Break ihm mit leiser Stimme. "Unser lieber Oz hat nämlich auch schon ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Und die beiden wären doch ein süßes Paar, meinst du nicht? Du willst dich doch nicht dazwischen drängen, oder?"

Oz, der praktisch direkt neben ihnen sitzt, läuft ein wenig rot an. Break hatte gerade laut genug gesprochen, dass er die Worte auch hören konnte.


End file.
